The Woman Who Fell To Remnant
by SkyRig
Summary: Ruby Rose was all set for another grand adventure. The second semester had begun and the Vytal Festival was around the corner. And then fate threw her a curveball by having a weird woman fall through the roof of her room. As a mad man in a blue box once said, Allons-y!
1. Volume X by redacted

_In the voice of our dearly beloved Leonard L. Church, "Dear god in heaven."_

_What have I done?_

* * *

**A Doctor Who x RWBY Crossover:  
"**_**The Woman Who Fell To Remnant"**_

* * *

Volume X  
written by [REDACTED]

* * *

_So, um, not entirely sure how to start this. I mean, I've written in this thing before, but I've never had to, you know, write about something like this._

_Um, okay. Let's try and start from the beginning._

_It had been at least a month since Weiss and Blake made up. I mean, sure, there's still some tough moments here and there, but for the most part it seems like they've worked out the differences. We're still trying to convince Blake to take her bow off in private. Seriously, her ears are so freaking adorable!_

_But…things on the other side have been quiet. Every day when we read up on the news, hoping that there's action waiting for the awesome Team RWBY to handle, there's nothing. No word about the White Fang. About Torchwick. Nothing._

_It's kind of unnerving, and I think it's getting to Blake. Almost every day, I see her at the library with this deep look in her eyes, trying to study up on something. She's also starting to sleep less and less._

_I just don't get it, but Blake promised not to hide stuff from us anymore. Maybe she'll come up and tell us what's wrong. Or, so I'm hoping._

_Anyway, as the best team leader ever, I decided to "borrow" Weiss' notebook. Borrow, not steal! I'm not a thief! The distinction is very important here. As leader of Team RWBY, I was determined to make this semester the best one yet, at least before the Vytal Festival rolled around._

_And that was the day I met the most weirdest, most incredible person in my entire life. Sure, she's a little weird, but she was incredible. I didn't realize it at first, but meeting her was the best thing that had ever happened to me._

_Her name was the Doctor. And she fell through the dormitory roof._

* * *

Today was perfect. The sky was blue, the birds were singing. 15-year-old and silver-eyed Ruby Rose was certain that, somewhere in this great big world, kids were outside and playing ball in front of their house in their front yard.

The second semester had finally begun. After spending a small break getting ready for it, completing small missions within Vale and getting to learn from a second-year team by the name of Team CFVY, things were looking up for her and her friends. Sure, the thing that happened at the docks was still weighing on their minds, but that wasn't the important part. They could worry about crooks and criminals and evil people later.

For now, all that mattered was preparing for the best day ever. And Ruby knew exactly how.

"Okay, okay, where did she put it…?"

Ruby scrounged through Weiss' belongings. Since the girls all shared a room with one another, they didn't have any problems if they went through each other's stuff. Blake was perfectly fine with Yang borrowing her books, provided she returned them in prime condition. Weiss even lent her some study guides from time to time if she did well enough!

Of course, Ruby was pretty sure Weiss would be furious if she found out she was "borrowing" her binder without permission. She would give it back once she was done with it. Plus, it was only for a day. What was the harm?

Besides, what was her teammates was hers. And what was hers was her teammates. The system worked! …or so she hoped, anyway.

After a minute or so of searching, Ruby's face lit up when she discovered Weiss' planner. It was buried beneath a few textbooks and study guides pertaining to Professor Oobleck's lectures, all of which was neatly organized and labeled. Seriously, when did she even have the time to do that sort of stuff? Oh how she envied how neat Weiss was. If only Yang could learn a thing or to! Hell, maybe her room wouldn't be such a pigsty!

"Let's see here, what does my coolest partner have in store for us today?" Ruby giggled to herself as she plopped down on her bed and began to skim through Weiss' planner. Everything was detailed, down to the letter to even the date and time. After a minute or so, though, Ruby began to grow disturbed. "…seriously, when does she even have the time? Actually, how in the heck does she expect us to follow all of this?"

Moreover, when were the parties or breaks? All she saw was study, study, study! They were not workaholics. Plus, what if the teachers suddenly sprang an event for them that took up the whole day?

Ooh, thinking about that, what if they got to out of the kingdom?! Ruby salivated at the thought starry-eyed. She always wanted to visit another kingdom and explore what they offered. Supposedly, Vacuo had an incredible desert oasis. Somewhere. Supposedly. Emphasis on the "supposedly." Atlas was cold, but they had some of the best restaurants in the world. And, of course, Mistral was known for its cultural diversity and wonderful sights.

And pasta. She could not forget the pasta!

"All work and no play." Ruby took a moment to decide the best course of action. There was absolutely no way she could allow Weiss to do this. Heck, she hadn't even tried to run it through her or the rest of the team! And there was no telling what the future held for them. "Still, today is gonna be the best! So let's make it the best day ever!"

Smiling to herself, Ruby decided it was finally time to address her team. Oh, wait, should she prepare a motivational speech first? Rally the troops and all that? Crud, what should she say? What if she made a fool of herself? Was a speech even really necessary?

"What would be good? Erm, hrm… Honored fr-"

That was far as she got before something came crashing through the roof of the room. Ruby swore she jumped at least five feet in the air when she screamed before playing a game of hot potato with Weiss' planner. She whirled around and stood against whatever it was that came flying.

Ruby blinked. "…What."

"Wow! Bloody hell, that was a long fall."

A person had fallen through the roof. The roof of a ten-story dormitory building, with her team's room on the tenth floor. She was clearly older than her, maybe in her mid thirties or so, hair blonde and wearing fancy clothes that were practically torn to shreds. Despite looking quite clean, her clothes were unbearably dirty. She smelled faintly of smoke.

Who in the world was she? An enemy? Someone friendly? More importantly, why did she come crashing through the roof?!

"Um…hi?"

The woman turned to face Ruby, surprised before smiling. Her smile touched her ears and showed off sparkling white teeth. "Oh, hello there! Sorry 'bout the mess. Must've been falling for about, oh…" She paused and looked out the window. "How high up are we?"

"Ten stories?"

"Twenty point two-five seconds!" Ruby balked. What was she doing to be falling that long, sky-diving?! "Lovely cape, by the way. Goes very well with your hair! And you have the most adorable eyes. Never seen anyone with silver, really. Beautiful eye color. Very good color, silver. I think it means prestige and wealth in spiritual language, but don't quote me on it." She paused and looked at her clothes. "Is that a school uniform?"

…was she okay? Okay, granted, she just fell through the roof, but Ruby still grew worried. Had she suffered brain damage or something? Should she get her to a doctor or something?

"Uh, yeah. This is Beacon. Beacon Academy." Ruby told her. "Um, miss? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" the woman assured her. "Fit as a fiddle! I mean, soon as I get used to my new vocal chords. I never thought women could have such a high pitch! No wonder they can sing."

"…do-do you need a doctor?"

"Think so. I mean, I'm looking for a doctor, but not _a_ doctor."

"…could you give me a second?" Ruby slowly put Weiss' binder down and took out her Scroll. She didn't see how the woman suddenly grew interested in it as she dialed a number. "Um, Miss Peach? I'm really sorry to bother you and all, but someone just came crashing through the roof. I thiiink she needs medical attention?"

This was _definitely_ not what she had in mind when she wanted to start the new semester off with a bang.

* * *

Ozpin had just finished going through the documents necessary to finalize the budget for the Vytal Festival when the school's nurse, Professor Peach, suddenly requested his presence. He didn't know the exact details, but apparently a woman had appeared on the school grounds by mysterious circumstances and apparently injured. Being the headmaster and all, he was informed of it immediately. Why the nurse needed him present, he wasn't entirely sure. Judging by the panic in her voice, though, he assumed it must be something quite serious. Maybe the woman was hostile.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at his destination. The infirmary wasn't very far from the main elevator and was connected to the main hall leading to the front courtyard and the ballroom. He approached the door and rapped his knuckles against it, waiting for a few short moments for a response.

The door immediately opened. "Oh, thank the brothers you're here." Peach visibly sagged upon seeing him. "Come in, please. This woman is _impossible_. Simply _impossible_!"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. His curiosity grew by the second. Nonetheless, he nodded and stepped inside, closing the door shut behind him before he followed Peach further into the infirmary.

The room was large, three times as large as a holding cell. On each side of the room were several beds, all separated by partitions and white curtains. The air smelled faintly of pinecone and daisies; a herbal mixture meant to help relax the students resting here whenever they fell ill. Some of the beds were already occupied, housing students who were injured from a fight or recently returned from a mission. In spite of the fact that aura could help mend wounds and protect oneself from harm, some injuries were just too severe for it to handle by itself. Medical attention was required, and not even the soul's effectiveness could rival the human touch.

Ozpin saw the woman sitting on the first bed on the left side of the room. Her clothes were slightly too big for her, obviously made with a male in mind and utterly thrashed. Tears and burns besmirched its classy design, yet oddly the woman herself was unharmed save for the bits of concrete and dirt and debris in her hair.

And to his amusement, she was fiddling with the thermometer.

"What are you doing?!" Peach roared. The woman stared at her inquisitively as the thermometer was torn from her hands. "I just got done telling you not to touch anything! Especially this! Thermometers with Liquid Fire Dust have to be handled with care!"

"Oh, I wasn't going to do anything with it." the woman replied. "I was just gonna break it and see what was inside."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Ozpin coughed in his hand, earning their attention. "Bhuthers, do please refrain from yelling. You're likely to weary your voice out." Peach simmered down, but the redness of her face made it clear she was still angry. "Now, please explain. All you told me was that you needed my attention."

"It's this woman, Headmaster." Peach said. "She's _impossible_!"

"Thank you!" the woman grinned. "Always loved being called impossible."

"And you are, miss?"

"Oh, I have absolutely _no idea_!" He blinked. "Can't seem to remember my name. I know it, but for the life of me, I don't know it. It's right there in my mind, sitting on the tip of my…my…" She frowned as she opened her mouth and pinched the tip of her tongue. "Whath's thith challeth?"

Ozpin raised a brow. "Your tongue?"

She snapped her fingers. "_Tongue_! That's it! Smart man! You must be a biologist. Are you a doctor?"

He was, but that was in the past. And a very long time ago. Bittersweet memories that were better left alone. "No, I'm a teacher. More specifically, I'm a principal. Headmaster Ozpin, at your service."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you arrive here on Beacon?"

"Well, I was flying when I-" She stopped abruptly and stared up at the ceiling. "My ship! It-oh dear… Bloody son of a-it must still be burning up in the atmosphere."

"Beg your pardon?"

"My TARDIS. I was flying it when it suddenly started sparking all over the place. She has a bad habit of doing that these days, and I have no idea why. It was a lot worse than usual and it practically threw me out. Next thing I know, I crash-landed through a roof!"

"And suffered no injuries whatsoever!" Peach exclaimed. "Miss Rose told me she crashed straight through the roof and told me she might have suffered a head injury. I thought maybe it was a concussion."

"She seems perfectly fine to me." Ozpin observed. "No external injuries that I can see." Well, aside from the obvious damage to her attire. "Perhaps her aura broke her fall."

"No, it did not." She stared at him hard. "Oz, she _does not have any aura._"

He stilled. He wanted to say that his ears were failing him in his old age, but no, he heard her correctly. Once more, he looked at the woman. This time, he _looked_ at her and searched her very being. Her clothes were torn and burned, the causes unknown to him but it was clear she had been caught in what must have been some kind of battle. Or skirmish, whatever it may have been. Her skin was unblemished and healthy, her eyes dancing with delight and taking in everything around her.

"…are you certain?" His voice had dropped to a low tone, now little more than a whisper. Peach nodded. "You've tested?"

"Hooked her to a machine. No reaction." Peach drew closer and leaned in his ear. "And that isn't all. Just to make sure she wasn't suffering from any internal injuries, I checked her internal structure and took some x-rays. She has two hearts! _Two hearts_!"

"Two? Are you positive?"

"I did it three times, then changed the equipment to make sure it wasn't a fluke. I'm certain, Ozpin." The head nurse glanced back at their mystery guest, who was now off the bed and tapping her finger up against one of the glass jars containing some powdered Dust. "I've never seen anything like this at all. It could be some kind of genetic error. There's even a recorded case of someone's heart being on the right side of their chest and not the left. But this? This goes above any known medical science!"

Ozpin felt a sense of dread creep up. Suddenly, he worried about the woman's safety as well as his own and the safety of every student that was currently resting in the infirmary. With the exception of Glynda, thank whatever blessings he had from the Brothers for that, somehow all of his staff had unusual quirks. Oobleck's obsession with coffee and practically sprinting about the place and Port's narcissism the biggest offenders. Peach was no different from them.

He had no idea why this was not in her papers or why she had not informed him until long after he hired her, but Bhuthers Peach was perhaps the softcore-but-dangerously-close-mad-scientist.

"Bhuthers…" Ozpin warned.

"Oh, come on. I won't do anything life threatening! I'll just ask for a sample of her blood! …and maybe an organ donation. She can live without a lung, right?"

"You do realize that you would be breaking at least six different laws by telling me what you plan to do, right?"

"Not if I get her consent!" Peach whirled around as he tried to stop her. "Miss, would you mind if-wait, where did she go?!"

* * *

Ruby arrived at the cafeteria and found her team sitting with Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR. They weren't really interacting much, what with Jaune speaking with Pyrrha and Weiss seemingly more interested in her nails and Blake buried in her notebook to no one's surprise. Ren was also engrossed in some reading, whereas his partner was currently throwing foods at Yang who caught each and every one in her mouth.

"Laaame!" Yang said to Blake as she caught and ate a cherry flying her way. She gave Nora a thumbs-up before she noticed Ruby. "Hey, little sis. What took you so loooong hey, why the long face?"

Ruby sighed as she plopped down next to her older sister. "Nothing. Just having a weird morning."

"Is it any weirder than canon going right out the window?" Everyone stared at Nora weirdly. The girl merely looked back at them in confusion. "What?"

"I… I think it's weirder than that. Whatever it is you're talking about." Ruby shook her head. "Okay, so I was getting my speech ready when-"

"Wait, a speech?" Weiss stared. "For what?"

"For what was supposed to be the start of the best semester ever! And no interrupting!" Ruby scolded. Weiss rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was getting my speech ready so we could kick the new semester off with a bang and – _Yang, don't you are! _– suddenly, out of freaking nowhere, someone just drops through our roof!"

Jaune blinked. "…someone fell through your roof?" Ruby nodded. "H-how?"

"I don't know. All she said was that she was falling for a long time. Don't believe me? We have a hole in our ceiling. I called Professor Peach to let her know what happened, so she's in the infirmary getting herself checked."

"Could be a Huntress." Blake suggested.

Ruby dismissed the idea. "She didn't really look like one, though. I didn't see a weapon, but she looked like she was in a fight. Her clothes were all torn up and had tears and burn marks."

Unknown to Ruby, Nora had stopped her flinging of foods and suddenly took an interest in the other side of the room.

"And she was kind of, I don't know, out of it? She seemed really cheery."

Yang hummed. "Sounds pretty interesting. And a weird way to start the day."

"You're telling me! And she was smiling the whole time. Like, from ear to ear. Is it possible to smile that wide?"

"Hey, Ruby?"

Ruby looked at Nora. "Yeah?"

"Juuuuust out of curiosity, does your sky-diving mystery smiling friend happen to have blonde hair?"

"How'd you know?"

"She's right over there."

Ruby and everyone present at the table turned their hands. The former's jaw dropped when she saw the woman herself talking with Goodwitch, the combat instructor looking positively confused.

"I thought you said she was at the infirmary?" Weiss questioned.

"She was! Professor Peach came by and picked her up herself!"

Jaune whistled. "Wow, you weren't kidding about her clothes being messed up. Actually, don't those kind of look like men's clothes? And the kind Weiss would wear?"

"You aren't wrong." Said corporate heiress nodded. Though it was hard to tell from their position, the woman's attire did have a bit of an aristocratic flair to it. "Who even is she? And what was she doing that apparently had her fall through our roof?"

"Let's go over and ask!" Nora suggested.

Before anyone could stop her, the hyperactive girl was already out of her seat and making her way towards the bizarre woman. The remaining teens all looked at one another, wordlessly deciding on what course of action to take before they all just shrugged and stood up. They were just as curious as Ruby was to find out who this mystery woman was and where she came from.

* * *

"Ma'am, are you sure it's safe for you to be up and about?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" A pause. "Okay, well, maybe not totally fine, but fine. Still in the middle of my regeneration. Give me about, ooh, maybe another 40 hours or so, and I'll be right as rain!"

Despite her smile, the woman-who-forgot-her-name felt her insides were burning. The pain was tolerable, meager compared to the things she went through, but by whatever god there was that she prayed to did it hurt.

Every fiber, every molecule, every atom, every single cell in her body was screaming. Her muscle control was coherent enough that she did not allow the woman in front of her to know that every part of her was shaking. Fingers and eyebrows twitching, knees knocking, shoulders trembling and the works.

Yet, for all the pain this brought her, she didn't stop. She just kept smiling.

_Laugh hard. Run fast. Be kind._

The words echoed in her mind again. Familiar words said by a familiar voice. Did she say those words? She thought she did. No, wait, she knew she did. No, wait again. She thought she did. Blast the side-effects of regeneration on her mind, she could barely remember a damned thing!

She couldn't even remember her own name for Pete's sake!

The woman in front of her, Glynda Goodwitch as she introduced herself, raised an eyebrow. "Regeneration?"

"Long story," she shrugged. "By the way, I don't suppose you would know where a man-" She stopped herself and looked down. Oh, right. "Woman, sorry. Do you know where a woman could get a bite to eat? I'm famished like you wouldn't imagine."

"You do realize we're in a cafeteria?" Glynda stared at the woman. "Miss, are you certain you are alright? You are not confused or anything?"

Well, she was confused. Very confused, actually. For starters, where the bloody hell was she and what happened to her TARDIS? Actually, the better question was _when_ was she?

Time-travel. Such a confusing matter, yet oh so wonderfully brilliant.

"Hell~o!"

The woman-who-forgot-her-name looked to her left. There was a girl her granddaughter's age next to her, wearing the same uniform as the girl with that adorable red-riding-hood-esque cloak, hair bright orange and eyes sparkling green with a wide grin. Oddly, she smelled faintly of thunderclouds.

"Miss Valkyrie," Glynda adjusted her glasses and narrowed her eyes at the girl. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Just wanted to ask why you came crashing through my friend's ceiling!"

"Nora! You can't just say something like that!"

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear! Well, not literally mind you. She had enough of that bloke to last her a lifetime. But regardless, the saying applied as the girl with cute eyes showed up along with a bunch of other kids; an effeminate looking boy, a red-head, a blonde Brooklyn girl, a princess and a Frenchman. A wonderful assortment of friends and misfits if there ever was one.

"I'm really sorry about Nora!" the girl with cute eyes apologized profusely. "She didn't mean it, honest!"

She laughed. "Oh, it's alright. And to answer your friend's question, I fell from my ship right when it exploded."

"Oh my gods, are you alright?!" Glynda exclaimed in shock.

"Fit as a fiddle, as you can see. Though I think I'll need a new wardrobe." She glanced down at her attire before a thought occurred to her. She dug her hands into her coat pockets, then into her pants pockets. When she pulled her hands out, she sighed. "Darn. Empty pockets. I _hate_ empty pockets. Don't even have my screwdriver on me."

"Wait, did you say your ship exploded?" Weiss asked. "When was this? I think we would have heard if a ship just suddenly exploded in the air without any warning whatsoever."

"Should still be up in the atmosphere. Trust me, it isn't the first time she's blown up on me," the woman-who-forgot-her-name sighed. "Wish she wouldn't. Maybe I shouldn't regenerate in the TARDIS anymore. Come to think of it, every time I did, it starts bursting into flames…"

The Frenchman leaned towards the red-head. "Is she okay in the head, do you think?"

"Jaune, don't be rude!" his friend snapped at him.

"Crazy story there, lady." the Brooklyn girl snorted. "What's your name?"

The woman-who-forgot-her-name grinned. "Don't remember it!"

"Wait, you don't remember your name?!" the girl with cute eyes panicked. "How hard did hit your head when you fell?! A-and shouldn't you be in the infirmary right now?!"

"Oh, I was until I got curious. Besides, I can't sit still for more than ten seconds unless my life depends on it."

Glynda stared at her long and hard before she let out a deep sigh. "Ma'am, I must insist that you return to the infirmary and-"

Whatever words she said were promptly cut-off as the ground beneath their feet suddenly shook. Anyone who wasn't sitting at a table was struggling to remain on their feet. Others weren't as lucky and fell to the floor. The tables shook along with the earth, vibrations forcing silverware and foods off and sent spilling down to the floor. The woman-who-forgot-her-name flailed about as she attempted to keep her balance along with the rest of this little odd group.

The shaking continued for a minute before it abruptly ceased. Confusion and panic began to fill the halls of the cafeteria, many of the people gathered in the room dazed and at a loss.

"Was-was that an earthquake?" the princess asked. "That definitely felt like an earthquake."

"A six point two earthquake, to be precise." the woman-who-forgot-her-name chimed in helpfully before pausing. "Actually, no. That was a shockwave. Something must have crashed."

"Crashed?"

* * *

Indeed, something had crashed. More specifically, something had come soaring through the sky at neck-breaking speeds and smashed straight into the ground, leaving behind a sizable crater in its wake. It sat there in the courtyard, steam rising off of its form while fire still burned away at its surface.

It wouldn't take until ten minutes since it landed until the teachers finally discovered it. The students were instructed to stay in the building while they investigated the phenomenon. Suffice to say, they were floored by their discovery.

After all, how often was it that a meteor fell in their laps?

"Incredible! Simply incredible!" Oobleck zipped around the crater and inspected the meteor at every possible angle, his camera flashing repeatedly as he took several pictures. "Meteorites haven't been sighted in well over four decades! Not since the first Atlesian Satellite Probes were launched into the atmosphere, at least. What an amazing discovery!"

Port rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Quite exciting. However, may I ask what exactly we do with it? Besides removing it from the courtyard, of course."

"It will be sent to the Vale Museum of Cultural Arts and History, of course." Ozpin responded. "After the Space Station has had its look at it, of course. And Bartholomew, old friend, please try not to fall into the crater. Last thing I need is to explain to the students why I was forced to hire a substitute."

Oobleck threw his head back in laughter. "Hah! You can't get rid of me _that_ easily, Oz. Though I concede to the point. Still, a marvelous discovery all the same."

"Oh, I agree on that. Looks very shiny compared to most meteors I've seen, though. Where'd it come from, exactly?"

"Most astrologists theorize that the meteorites are chunks of space debris, left behind from when the moon mysteriously shattered into pieces. What caused the Lunar Devastation is unknown, but there are countless theories. The popular theory being that a significantly large asteroid smashed straight into the moon with such force, it caused a sizable chunk to shatter. Judging by the coloration and shape, I believe this could be one of the moon's fragments."

Port, Ozpin, Glynda and Oobleck paused and turned their eyes to the one who asked the question.

It was the bizarre woman who was supposed to be resting in the infirmary.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Oobleck apologized. "I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't, sadly." the woman was nonplussed and smiled. Actually, Ozpin didn't think she ever stopped smiling. "Though I was told once that strangers are just friends you haven't met quite yet. I'd introduce myself, buuut my head's still a mess. Still trying to remember bits and pieces. Who are you? Are you a teacher here?"

"Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, at your service, madam!"

The woman's eyes dazzled. "You don't say! I'm looking for a doctor myself, though I'm not looking for _a_ doctor right now. I think I knew someone named Oobleck. Very odd man. I think he was Ood. Or, at least I think he was a _he_. It's very hard to tell with those blokes."

"What." Glynda growled. "Are you doing here, ma'am?"

"Oh, you can't just expect me to sit around and wait, did you?" The woman gave Glynda a look that more or less said, are you insane? "Besides, I was never good at listening to people anyway."

"I'm starting to see that."

Port turned to Ozpin. "Oz, who is this?"

"A guest, for now," he replied. "Evidently, she came crashing down through Team RWBY's dorm room ceiling. And the dorm's roof."

And still a curiosity. He had not forgotten Peach's initial examination of the woman, nor the bizarre revelations. A woman with two hearts and no aura at all with no memories whatsoever. So many mysteries he wished to unravel, yet he didn't know which knot to undo or which thread to pull. Which one would reveal its entirety to him, and which ones were just false leads?

The woman leaned in closer to the meteor. "Ma'am, please stand back!" Oobleck advised. "Don't get too close!" He was promptly ignored as she drew herself closer and proceeded to tap her finger. As expected, she hissed and pulled her hand away when contact between flesh and steaming rock resulted in a violent 'hiss.' "I warned you, didn't I! Good heavens, your finger's burnt! We must get you to the infirmary at once!"

Yet the strange woman merely stared at her finger in curiosity, as if puzzled by the reaction. She then turned to Ozpin.

"…just out of curiosity, but are meteorites supposed to be below zero temperatures?"

Unknown to any at that time, the meteor _cracked_.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_*takes out flask of alcohol labeled "when the completely and utterly do something insane"*_

_So long, canon. It's been nice knowing you._


	2. Volume X II

_So, Series 12 has ended. And maaan are Whovians fucking pissed. Not helping matters is that Chibnall is coming back for a third season, buuut I'm inclined to think that somebody at BBC, much less the cast and crew, are bound to raise some complaints or something happens._

_Still, I will give Chibnall this, he made a hell of a twist. Just wish it didn't twist the lore so damned much. But hey, optimistic for Series 13._

_(If we get one, anyway.)_

* * *

**Doctor Who x RWBY Crossover:  
**_**"The Woman Who Fell To Remnant"**_

* * *

The woman-who-forgot-her-name smiled wryly as she sat in the infirmary, humming to herself while subject to what must have been the coldest glare she had seen in a long while.

"You know, your face will freeze if you keep that look up!"

The glare only grew worse in response. "Now, Glynda." Ozpin strode to his aid's side and attempted to placate her. "There's no reason for you to be so upset."

"Upset?" Glynda scoffed. "We are well past that point, Ozpin! Of all the reckless and irrational-! Do you even understand what you tried to do?"

"Touch a meteor?" the woman-who-forgot-her-name asked obviously. "I was only curious is all. I would have prodded it if somebody gave me the right tools, but in all honesty, I prefer touch. Speaking of, where'd you lot send that big rock anyway?"

"It is currently being examined by the Aerospace Valean Committee to determine its legitimacy, and whether or not it will be put into the Museum." Ozpin told her. Glynda gawked at him. "Oh, come now, Glynda. There's no harm in telling her that much, is there?" His aid still looked as if she wanted to protest further, but she could only glare at him too before turning her head and scowling. Chuckling at her reaction, Ozpin returned his attention to the woman-who-forgot-her-name. "At any rate, I do must ask that you exercise some level of caution during your stay here. It wouldn't do well for us if someone who came under our care managed to wound herself so grievously."

She blinked. "Beg your pardon? Sorry, when did I enter your care? Couldn't have been when I came smashing through Red Riding Hood's ceiling, would it?"

"If by 'Red Riding Hood' you mean Ruby Rose, that would be correct." Ozpin nodded. "Considering you found yourself on school grounds and clearly suffered some sort of injury, I must insist that you remain here at Beacon Academy until we can determine where we go from here. In the meantime, you said you cannot recall anything about yourself, yes?"

She grinned. "As blank as a canvas! Well, until you stain it with paint and ink, anyway. Or if you get dust on it. Or germs. And everything else in between. Sorry, what were we talking about?"

Port gave the woman-who-forgot-her-name a heart laugh. "Well, aren't you a flighty one! Reminds me of whenever poor Barty got drunk!"

"I was not this bad!" Oobleck protested fiercely. "At the very least, I was coherent enough to remember a good portion of what I said!" A pause. "At least up until you started performing the mating call of a Vacuoan Dungbat."

The woman-who-forgot-her-name rose an eyebrow at that. "Dungbat? As in, a flying poop rodent?"

"Oh no, the name is actually quite misleading! You see, the Dungbat is actually-"

Ozpin cleared his throat and ceased the conversation before it could become further derailed. "As fun as it is, discussing the peculiar events I've discovered my staff in, may we please return to the topic at hand?" The teachers nodded. "Good! Now then, as for your intriguing situation, it would be best interest to say with us for the time being while we try and figure out who you are."

"Got a plan for that? One that doesn't potentially violate my rights or winds up with me as a guinea pig, hopefully?"

"Oh, nothing like that. Just a bit of questions and a blood donation to get the investigation started. I have a friend with the police who should be able to figure something out."

"Is that all? Well, alright then." the woman-who-forgot-her-name shrugged. "By the way, been meaning to ask this, but what kind of place is this school? Looks more like a castle than an actual school."

Ozpin laughed at that. "Yes, it does look like it, doesn't it? Beacon Academy is one of the four Huntsman Academies, training the next generation of Huntress and Huntsmen. Defenders of peace, if we're going by the cliché lines."

The woman-who-forgot-her-name shifted. It was subtle, barely noticeable in fact, but her eyes went from sparkling wonder to dreadful caution. "So, what? You train child soldiers?"

"Goodness, no!" Oobleck protested almost immediately. "While they do learn how to fight, the students' tasks are first and foremost defending the people from the monsters that hunt humanity and Faunus! That is to say, the Grimm." He whipped his Scroll and brought up an image of one of the most common Grimm that populated Vale. "This is a Beowolf, one of the many species of Grimm native to the continent. Granted, you can find them almost everywhere, but they are most prominent on Sanus."

The woman-who-forgot-her-name stared at the picture with intrigue. "Well, aren't you an interesting looking doggie? And you said this is just one of the species?"

"Indeed! They all share the same distinct features; black skin and/or fur, bones protruding out from their bodies and ivory masks over their face. Many Grimm resemble animals, which led to some believing that the Grimm could be the vengeful spirits of deceased animals, though that theory was tossed out the door with the discovery of other kinds of Grimm, such as the Geist."

Port snorted. "A very annoying Grimm, that one."

"At any rate," Ozpin continued. "We will provide you with room and board during your stay with us and give you any aid you may require. You are free to interact with the students as you please, so long as you do not do anything that would otherwise harm them." The headmaster paused briefly and smiled. "Though you are welcome to try. Children they may be, the students are prepared to face all manner of danger, be it from the Grimm or anyone that would wish them harm."

"Duly noted," the woman-who-forgot-her-name agreed to the terms.

"Splendid. Bartholomew, why don't you take our friend here to her new living quarters?"

"Of course, sir." Oobleck nodded.

He took their strange new guest out of the room and out into the hallway. As they left, Ozpin could hear the animated chatter of his speed-talking friend, no doubt striking up what must have been a very hard to follow conversation.

Glynda looked at Ozpin in worry. "Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? We know next to nothing about her. She could be dangerous!"

"Perhaps," Ozpin conceded. "But, I don't believe she will harm the students."

Port raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

The man smiled, recalling the way the strange woman glared at him the moment he told her that the students being taught to fight, not to mention the not-so-subtle hint of hostility she had when accusing him of such a thing.

"Someone who cares for children like that, and someone who has eyes like hers, are no enemies of ours."

The teachers looked at one another before sighing and shaking their heads. They still couldn't understand the headmaster's cryptic way of speaking…

* * *

"Well, that was a thing. Not everyday you get to see a freaking meteor crash in front of your school, right girls?"

Ruby nodded in agreement. She was a little miffed that she wasn't able to see the meteor herself up close like the teachers or that weird woman from earlier, but she would admit it was cool. She couldn't wait to write to the guys back at Signal about this!

After the excitement in the dining hall had faded and the buzz about the meteor turned to whispers, Team RWBY had returned to their dorm room. In the midst of the excitement, however, Ruby had forgotten to inform her friends that the hole in their roof had yet to be fixed. As such, when they retuned, she received a glare from Weiss.

"Care to explain this?"

Ruby pouted. "I told you she fell through the ceiling!" she pointed out. "And in my defense, what the heck am I supposed to fix it with?!"

"Well, look on the bright side!" Yang offered. "At least we have an excuse to get a skylight, right?"

Blake looked at Yang weirdly. "Why would you want a skylight?"

"Oh, come on. Why the heck not? It'd be cool, not to mention spice up the room a little bit."

"Yang, the hole is right over your bunk bed." Weiss pointed out. "Secondly, there is no way the teachers would install a skylight in our room. And finally, even if they did, what would you if it shattered? Aura or no, I refuse to wake up and find you covered in glass!"

"Seconded!" Ruby cried. The thought of that happening to Yang was enough to chill her.

The blonde bruiser of the team pouted. "Killjoys, the both of you," she muttered before she sat down on her bed. "What'd you guys think of that lady from before? Seemed pretty out there, if you ask me."

"I admit, she did seem weird." Weiss shrugged. "But she's probably suffering from brain damage or something."

Ruby cocked her head to the side. She did admit the woman was weird, but she didn't seem like a bad person. At least, that was the impression Ruby had. They had only met though, so perhaps there was more to her.

_Still, though…_

Why did it feel as if she had met this woman before?

As Ruby went to her bunk bed, she noticed that Weiss' binder was still on the bed. Thinking it was best to return it to her before things got out of hand, she walked over to grab it only to stop when she felt her foot hit something. "Huh?"

She looked down and kneeled, picking up what looked like a pen. It was weirdly shaped and felt as if she was touching metal with a faint blue light radiating from the top portion of the pen. It was also cracked, the casing split open to reveal circuits and what looked like a Dust crystal colored bright blue.

"What's this…?"

* * *

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

"Hm?"

At the Aerospace facility, a guard looked up from his magazine and at the meteor that was just sitting on the trolley, waiting to be examined to determine whether or not it was the real thing. He had drawn the short end of the stick and was stuck looking after it until one of the egg heads came by to study it. He had already been waiting several minutes before growing annoyed, though not because the egg heads he was thinking about were taking their sweet time. Rather, he was getting angry by the fact that the AC was on the fritz.

The air felt like it dropped several degrees since they brought the damned thing in, which didn't make a lick of sense. While it wasn't warm, it sure as hell wasn't cold outside either. At best, he'd say it was lukewarm.

So why was it so bloody damned cold like he just set foot in Atlas buck naked?!

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

"That sound…"

The guard frowned and stood up, setting the magazine down on his cheer and approached the meteor. Now in front of it, he leaned in a bit and strained his ear. It was faint, but he could hear something. It sounded weird, like there was something moving around inside. But that didn't make any sense. Meteors were just big hunks of space rock.

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

He blinked. Slowly, hairline fractures began to spread across the meteor's surface. "What in the name of the Brothers is-"

_**Crack**_.

Something frigid and large enveloped his head. It was like someone had grabbed his head with their hand. The second the hand grabbed his face, the guard let out a agonizing and muffled scream when all the heat in his body began to fade. His insides felt like they were being dipped in ice-cold water. Frost began to crawl up his skin.

The last thing the guard ever saw before the life was utterly drained from him was the god-awful image of something truly inhuman, followed by its birthcry.

"_**Krrrrryyyyyzch!"**_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_So, this isn't Tim Shaw or whatever his name is. After all, the Doc isn't in her home universe anymore. Hell, she's not even on a parallel universe!_

_Which begs the question; how the ever loving fuck did she get here? Aside from me dumping her here that is, but that's just a level of meta I'd rather not talk about. Best to keep the fourth wall intact, eh?_


End file.
